


One Year

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy Hearts, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I threw together for Feburary's prompt "Candy Hearts" for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/"></a><b>notjustroomates</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together for Feburary's prompt "Candy Hearts" for [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates**

It was Valentine's Day, so Jared and Jensen went out to dinner. They were just finishing up with dessert when Jensen hands him a box. He unwraps the gift and it's...it was a box of those conversation hearts.

This morning, he gave Jensen a guitar case he had his eye on. Still, he wasn't expecting much since they've known each other only a year but to be honest, he was expecting a little more than just this.

His gaze turned to Jensen who was still smiling. _I must be missing something_ Jared thought to himself. He looked down at the box again when something caught his eye. He ripped open the box and pulled one of the hearts out and read it. He glanced back at Jensen, who now had a twinkle in his eye, then once more down at the heart. Jensen was now getting out of his chair and was stepping closer towards him.

"This last year has been the best time of my life. You're my best friend and I love you more than I can put into words." Jensen took the heart from Jared's finger, kneeled on the floor and turned it so Jared can read along, "Will you marry me?".

Jared jumped out of his chair, tugging Jensen up off the floor and hugged him while whispering in his ear, " _Yes_ ".


End file.
